One Week Challenge
by Tosinoxo
Summary: Jack has decided to get Kim to declare her 'love' for him. However as we know Kim is stubborn and will not allow it to happen. Jack has 7 days to achieve his goal. What does a little girl have to do anything with it? Can Jack do it? Afterall who's ever heard of finding your true love in one week? R


One week challenge

**I honestly don't know what made me write his one shot. I'm going to school tomorrow. I can't really sleep and my phone's not working, so I've decided to write a story. Please remember this is just something to pass the time, so it probably won't be that good, but on with the story anyway. **

(Door open's and a young girl and her mother enter the dojo.)

"Hello my name's Rudy. Welcome to the Bobby Wasabi dojo. I'm the sensei of this dojo." Rudy walks towards the child and the mother.

"Hi my name's Ruth and my daughter would like to join your dojo. Could we have a look around?"

"Yes of course. I'll give you a tour right away." Rudy answers showing them towards their trophies. "This is the boys changing room and this is the girl's will you will be using if you decide to join our dojo." Rudy smiles. "Aah yes these are my two best students, Jack and Kim. They're both black belt's due to my teaching of course." Rudy points towards Jack and Kim.

Jack and Kim both raise their eyebrows at Rudy "Hmm"

"Well something like that anyway." Rudy say's quickly. "If you'd like you could see them in action doing a few tricks and kicks?" Rudy asks.

"Yes that'd be great" Ruth answers.

"Kim, Jack would you show these two some of your skills?" Rudy asks winking.

"Yeah" and "sure" are heard from the two.

"I'll go first. Kim says. "Hiyyahy" Kim breaks a board.

"Now me" jack smiles. Jack successfully completes a karate sequence.

"Thank you. That was great." Ruth say's clapping.

"Your child could learn that and more at this dojo" Rudy says.

"Well, I would love her to join immediately since she has no disagreements and this seems like a friendly environment.

"Great. If's you follow me into my office, so we can sign a few papers." Rudy take's Ruth into his office.

"Great work Kim, we just got Rudy a new member." Jack high five Kim.

"You're pretty."

Jack and Kim turn around to see the little girl looking at them.

"Don't say that, or her head will grow massive." Jack smirk's exaggerating the size of Kim's head. Kim punches jack lightly on his shoulders.

"" don't listen to him sweetie. Thank you." Kim smiles.

"Are you boyfriend and girlfriend? The little girl asks.

"What!"

"No!"

"We're just friends." They both say quickly.

"Oh. You'd look good together though.22 the little girl cock's her head slightly. 2 like tom and jerry you argue but love each other." she smiles.

"Come on let's go Mary." Ruth walks out of the office.

"Coming mummy" Mary skips to the door.

"Goodbye Mary. I'll see you next week for your first karate lesson." Rudy waves.

"Bye sonny and Chad, see you next week." Mary waves to Kim and jack.

"Bye"

"Bye"

Mary and Ruth leave the dojo. Rudy walks up to Kim and jack.

"Thanks for the demonstration guys. You helped me get a new member for our dojo." Rudy say's walking to his office.

Kim and jack look at each other and start laughing.

"Sonny and Chad!"

"She's funny"

"Well I'm done for today. Do you want to get some falafel's Kim?"

"Yeah sure jack. * cough* Chad *cough*"

"Ha-ha very funny Kim. I want to get something to eat.""jack says laughing.

"Yeah don't worry jack I know what you mean. Come on let's go get those falafel's."

At falafel's Phil

"I wonder what she meant when she said we look like a couple." jack asks.

"Yeah. Well. You know we're best friends. So we get close sometimes..." Kim starts to say.

"Hmmm..."You like getting close to me kimmy?"

"Shut it jack. You know what I mean." Kim says. "Ow. What was that for?" jack asks rubbing his leg which Kim just kicked.

"That's for calling me kimmy."

"Okay I'm sorry. I won't call you kimmy again. If you declare your undying love for me." Jack smirk's and makes kissy faces at Kim.

"Yeah. Erm there's something wrong with that... I don't have an undying love for you." Kim says.

"But you have a love for me right? "Jack asks smirking again.

"Jack!" Kim punches him.

"Come on kimmy don't fight it. Embrace it!" jack cries as he reaches to hug Kim.

"Ha-ha leave me alone jack." Kim says trying to get out of jack's reach.

"Don't worry kimmy I'll get you to declare your love for me. If not now then later." jack say's shrugging.

"I'd love to see you try Anderson!" Kim smirks.

"Fine it'll get you to declare your love for me by the end of this week." jack smirks again.

"Whatever you say jack. Come on jack let's go home. I have homework, and I'm pretty sure you do too."

"Alright come on let's go. I'll drop you home Kim. I'll see if I can get you to declare it on the way." jack smiles.

"It's going to take a lot more than just that." Kim whispers.

"Sorry what was that Kim?

"Nothing I was just saying I can't wait to see you fail." Kim laughs again.

"Don't worry kimmy I won't fail. I'll do just the opposite."

"We'll see won't we?"

"Don't worry kimmy. I'll even get the boy's as witnesses, you see you declare your love for me." Jack smiles massively.

"Stop calling me that"

"Calling you what?" jack asks innocently.

"Kimmy!"

"Why should I stop calling you kimmy? Kimmy. Ow hat hurt kimmy."

"Jack..."

"Okay I won't call you kimmy until tomorrow. When you declare your love for me. "Jack say's smiling.

"Whatever jack just keep dreaming."

"I will dream Kim. I'll dream about how you're going to confess your love." Jack smiles.

Kim and jack get to Kim's house.

"Night jack."

"Night kimmy. Sorry last time."

Beep Beep

Jack: tomorrow's going to be great.

Kim: I'm not going to do anything jack!

Jack: well I'll let you to do it this week. I will not rest until you confess your love for me! :D

Kim: that will not happen jack

Jack: we'll see

Kim: goodnight jack

Jack: goodnight Kim.

**That went off track by a few miles. So it was supposed to be a one-shot and I can just leave it there or if you guys want then I can continue it. Tell me in reviews or pm me. If I do continue it and anyone's got any ideas then you can tell I and I'll try to include them. For anyone who's confused this is what will happen is I continue and write more chapters. Jack will try and get Kim to confess her "love" for him before the weekends. Also I can bring back the little girl if you guys like her. If people want me to some more chapters then I will update during the summer holiday, because we currently have exams and I need to revise. However I may get an occasional chance to update before the summer holidays. I'm thinking of making another fan fiction story. Tell me which one are you guys like best: boarding school or a time-machine fan fiction. Tell me your ideas please and pm me if you'd like to be co-author. Sorry for the longs authors note. It's two minutes past 12 in the morning but I'm not tired. Have a great week. Review please.**

**Wasabi, Tosinoxo **


End file.
